kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xion/Gameplay
Xion is fought as a boss in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. The battle takes place throughout various locations in worlds visited during the events of the game. Strategy When it comes to fighting Xion as a boss, things get a lot more complicated. In an attempt to absorb Roxas and become whole, Xion transforms into an armored monster, resulting in a series of cinematic battles. Each battle also represents one of Sora's drive forms from Kingdom Hearts II, a connection that they are the same being. All of the forms (except the Final) have an attack that forms a barrier around Xion and heals her HP. To prevent her from healing, hit her when she floats into the air so the move will be cancelled. First Form The first battle with Xion takes place in the Bizzare Room of Wonderland. In this form, Xion has large, colorful wings and a huge, orange and red, intricately-shaped sword. She spends a lot of time flying around the battlefield. She rarely attacks while in the air, but if Roxas is close enough, she will swoop down the slash him with her sword. When Xion returns to the ground, she can knock Roxas away with pulse-like bursts of Light and then preforms a Sonic Blade-eque extremely fast, straight pierce through him. Second Form The second battle takes place in Halloween Town, at what looks like the Manor Ruins. Xion, having lost her wings, now grows to be about twice the size of Roxas and summons a large, scythe-like weapon vaugely resembling the Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade. She creates circles of Light to pull Roxas in, leaving him open for an attack. Xion's attacks mainly consist of hacking and slashing Roxas, similar to Marluxia's battle style. She can also shoot beams of Light at Roxas, an attack very akin to Sora's Ragnarok. Third Form Xion's third battle takes place in the Lamp Chamber area of Agrabah. Xion transforms into a figure with four huge arms, decorated with elegant, gold purple and red designs. She also has large blades instead of hands, this makes her resembles Kurt Zisa. Her main body is slightly larger than the previous form. Her fighting style is much more graceful and agile than the previous forms, involves many flips and spins, making her harder to hit. She has the same Light circle ability from the last battle and attacks with powerful, but controlled slashes from her four arms. Xion can also cover her blades in Light and preform long, acrobatic combos. Final Form The final, cinematic battle with Xion takes place outside of the Train Station in Twilight Town. The now giant Xion shoots lasers, unleashes shockwaves, performs melee attacks, and performs a powerful desperation attack combining shockwaves and bursts of energy. Another desperation attack is when Xion also uses vortexes to suck Roxas in the center of the field and creates a circular outline that surrounds almost the whole field; being inside the circle will deal massive damage to Roxas. To avoid this attack glide on the edges of the field and keep gliding until the attack is finished. All of these attacks have great power, so Roxas' Limit Break is highly recommended. Using the Limit Break will almost always ensure victory, also quickly depleting the Sora copy's multiple HP Bars. (this relates to Sora's Final Form). Trivia *Many of Xion's forms have references to the worlds you fight in. For example, her form in Agrabah resembles Kurt Zisa, and her weapon while in Halloween Town looks like the Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade. *The armor worn by Xion during her various Boss Battles is said to mirror the clothing of either Roxas or Sora in Kingdom Hearts II. Videos Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses